Chuckie Cheese Hell
by ShannonNomNom
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke take a class of kintergardeners to Chuckie Cheese's what could possibly happen .......ALOT
1. Introduction To Doom

Title: Chuckie Cheese Hell

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke take a class of kindergarteners to Chuckie Cheese's what could possibly happen .......ALOT.

Disclaimer:*sigh* Why do we have to go through this, I don't own anything?

Hey guys I got it revised so its better please reread it and as always REVIEW

*****************************************

Sasuke and Naruto walked into Konoha Day Care Centre on their first day on the job.

"You guys be careful of the little imps they might kill you."

"Huh", there came the reply.

"Well since I actually like you two I'll tell you a little secret", the manager Kakashi that looked about 29 with silver hair while reading a copy of the latest Make-Out book.

'What is the secret", Naruto asked.

"Huh uh what", Kakashi said with a blush.

"Ugh what kind of book is that anyway", Sasuke asked.

"None of you business", Kakashi snapped. "OK then, the secret is the two other people who worked with this set of kids nearly went crazy after working with them for a week."

"A week", gulped Naruto.

"Yup", Kakashi reassured them.

The three arrived at their destination classroom 101. "Well good luck," and with that final parting Kakashi left. Both of the 22 year olds sighed as they opened the door

"What the fu-", Naruto began but was cut off as he ducked out of the way of the projectile.

Sasuke also had to duck so he couldn't tell Naruto off for almost cursing. Two of the boys were fighting over what seemed to be a can of Dr. Pepper*.

"Uhm, if everyone could sit down we could get started", Naruto said slightly annoyed.

But this fell to deaf ears and everyone else crowded around yelling "Fight, Fight, Fight", over and over. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed he felt a migraine coming on.  
"OK EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN," the reaction Naruto got was immediate. Everyone shut up and scrambled to get to their seats.

"Look you two that were fighting what are your names," followed Sasuke.

A brunette and a red haired boy answered.

"I'm Dimitri", the black haired one said.

"I'm Ichigo", said the other.

"Okay everyone else introduce yourselves", they both said in harmony.

The room had some old looking desks in rows. Slowly they all started introducing themselves.

A petite girl with short blonde hair and bold blue eyes squeaked "Hi I'm Breanne but you can call me Bre".

The brown haired girl with clear green eyes and dark brown hair next to her spoke up "Sora".

The girl with curly dirty blonde hair sitting next to Bre and Sora said with a sweet smile, "Hi you guys are cute, my name it Karin."

The boy next to Karin with spiky black hair and a pale face grumbled, "What are you two supposed to be opposites and my names Dark".

"Okay now that we have that out of the way what do you guys-", Naruto got cut off by Sora.

"What are your names", she quickly yelled out.

"Uhh I'm Naruto", he said.

"And I'm Sasuke", he followed.

"Five cents that Sasuke is gay", Ichigo not so discreetly said to Demitri.

"Your on", snapped Demitri.

"Can we not make bets on Sasuke's uh sexuality", said Naruto laughing but one glare from the Uchiha made him stop. "Let's get started", he followed

__________________________

The week passed pretty much the same except the fire incident at lunch one day but other than that a normal week which meant that the two adults were at their wits end already.

"Damn I never thought it would be so hard", Naruto whispers at naptime on Friday.

"Hell I know this is like torture", Sasuke mumbled back.

Sasuke looked over at the door where Kakashi was trying to gain their attention.

"Come on Naruto", he said while dragging them both across the room. "Well how has your week been", Kakashi implored with a smile.

"Hell", Naruto boldly blurted out.

"A burning hell", added Sasuke.

"Why", Kakashi said.

"Because I have gotten spit on at least 4 times puked on 7 and spit wadded so many times I can't remember", Naruto exclaimed.

"So what about you Sasuke", Kakashi asked wanting to know more.

"Well I have had it worse than Naruto the guys seem to use me as a punching bag and Karin try's to kiss me every chance she gets only Bre and Sora seem to have any sense".

"Really", Kakashi said and both nodded rather frantically.

"Well would you two mind being the ones to take the children to Chuckie Cheese next Monday", Kakashi said.

"Hell N-" Naruto started to object. But before he finished Sasuke jabbed him in the ribs

"Owww that hurt like hell", he exclaimed angrily.

"Well it wasn't supposed to tickle", snapped Sasuke.

"WE would love to be the ones to take the kids to Chuckie Cheese next Monday, Sasuke said with a smile not willing to give up the money.


	2. Sorry Again

I AM SOOOOO SORRY

But I have to take the real 2nd chapter down to revise it

So I'm sorry if you have already read it it should be up in a few days

Yaoi-Reader


End file.
